


i love you, okay?

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova and adrian have an emotional talk after the supernova
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	i love you, okay?

Nova watched out of the corner of her eye as Adrian sat down next to her on the couch. She acknowledged his presence with a small nod of her head, dully noting the few inches of space between them. He shot a gentle smile at her, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Silence soon overtook them and neither spoke for a considerable length of time. A fragile sense of security had settled over them and Nova found herself longing to move closer to Adrian. To rest her against his shoulder and shut her eyes. Forget all the horrors she’d witnessed only hours previous.

Instead, she took in a slow breath and spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice breaking on the last word. She crossed her arms over her chest and dug her fingernails into her skin. “I’m so sorry for everything that happened at the cathedral. It’s partially my fault and I should’ve done something to...to stop  _ her _ sooner.”

“Nova,” Adrian began, his voice slow and gentle, “please don’t blame yourself. Even if you could’ve done something differently  _ then _ , it doesn’t matter  _ now _ . We’re both safe; let’s not dwell on the what-ifs.”

“I...I know, Adrian. I  _ know _ . But still, there’s this voice of doubt in the back of my mind that it keeps screaming at me. Saying it’s all my fault. Saying...” She trailed off, words catching in her throat. Tears pricked in her eyes, though she quickly blinked them away. She burrowed her nails deeper into her skin, numb to the pain for it was nothing compared to some of the thoughts swirling through her head.

With each passing second, Nova felt herself unravel further and further. Her shoulders started to shake. Tears welled in her eyes, eventually escaping and slipping down her cheeks.

“ _ Please _ , Nova,” Adrian said, his words dripping with concern, “please just listen to me. It’s not your fault. I promise that I don’t blame you in any way for what happened, and I doubt anyone else does either.”

She slowly turned her head towards him, no longer trying to hide her tears.

“How?” she asked, throat burning. “How do you know?” Her voice rose with each word, to the point that she was on the verge of screaming. “How do I know you aren’t just saying all this?”

Her heart hammered in her chest as she studied Adrian’s face, noting the slight shift of his expression. The tears gleaming in his eyes. The frown cast on his lips. The pain and concern so clearly etched into his features.

“Nova,” he said, the slightest bit of hesitation creeping into his tone. “I  _ love _ you, okay? And I know you’re a genuinely good person. So, please, believe me when I say it’s not your fault.”

Nova froze, mind struggling to process his words.

Did...did he really just say he loved her?

Her tears started falling faster. She dropped her arms to her sides, now feeling the slight sting from where her nails had dug into her skin.

Taking in a slow breath, she forced herself to meet his gaze. She hesitated a second, then leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was brief, followed by her winding her arms around him tightly. So tightly, in fact, that it was almost as if she were afraid he would disappear should she let go. He returned the embrace, holding her just as close.

“I love you,” he whispered, lips brushing against the top of her head.

The smallest of smiles crossed her lips. “I love you, too,” she returned, her words slightly muffled.

Still resting her head against his chest, her eyes started to slip shut. She took in slow, even breaths, and welcomed the sense of safety that settled over her. Eventually, her worries from before began to evaporate, one by one, until the only thoughts she was left with were those of love and comfort.


End file.
